


The Bones Are Bending

by soncnica



Series: kosti!verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abusive Parents, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Child Abuse, Comfort, Explicit Language, Fainting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Memories, Nightmare, Older Jared, Panic Attacks, Psychologist Jared, Younger Jensen, not really a summer camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soncnica/pseuds/soncnica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared hasn't been the psychologist at Camp Gamble long. He always wanted to work with kids - troubled kids - but now it looks like he might be in over his head. Jensen is 16, Jared is 26.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bones Are Bending

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I seriously only own the grammar/spelling mistakes. Everything else is NOT MINE! ALL IS FICTION.
> 
> PLEASE READ: After a comment I received on a story in this verse, I remembered that I forgot to put an EXTRA WARNING on this verse, so here it is:
> 
> I, and everyone in the story, are very much aware that what needs to be done in cases like these is call the proper authorities and report the parents.  
> But that being said, as you may have noticed I'm writing this from Jared's and Jensen's POV and no one else's in the story. And as you also may have noticed I'm writing this at snail pace, as in, I'm writing without any time skips or anything like that. So ... you see where I'm going with this!? I can't say what someone else in the story is doing or what will happen next from someone else's perspective. I think everyone reading this will just have to trust me.  
> Thank you! And please if you aren't okay with any of this, please stop reading as I don't want to hurt anyone. That is not the intent of this story.  
> Thank you!

 

Jensen shivers; it feels like cold fingers are running down his back, caressing the scars there, caressing that pain there that he so wishes he can forget.

The scars hurt him sometimes, like phantom pain; especially when the weather's bad or he sees his parents walking towards him. He doesn't know then what hurts more; the pain on his back or the promise of more pain.

He can hear the _whoosh_ of the belt slicing through the air; feel the stinging pain when it hits the skin on his back, slicing it in two so easily, like a hot knife through butter.

He screams. Cries. Sobs: _"Mooommmm…",_ pleads: _"Dad, no! Please…",_ fights: _"Let me go!"_ but nothing helps. The belt comes back down again and again and again and again and again until there is no again that he can feel.

The blood running down his spine tickles, warm caress on cold, sensitive skin.

"Jensen?"

_No._

"Jensen?"

_No._

"Jensen?"

_No._

"Jensen?"

"No!"

"Whoah, okay, okay, hey. You're okay."

The room's bright with blue moonlight coming through a window on his left. The wall in front of his eyes has a picture on it; a lake with trees surrounding it. Peaceful.

"Jensen?"

He looks to his left and sees Jared there with his hands raised up high, placating, palms turned towards him, face shining in the moonlight, hair in his bright eyes.

Jensen wants to cry.

_Wuss. Wuss, wuss, wuss. Don't cry again, you sonofabitch. Stop it._

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

He screams and untangles his legs and arms from the blanket that's covering him, suffocating him, a heavy weight on him where he wants nothing.

He wants nothing. He wants to feel nothing, see nothing, touch nothing, he wants… nothing.

He can't breathe; he can't get air into his lungs… it hurts. Hurts his chest, hurts his lungs, hurts … he doesn't wanna suffocate, he doesn't…

"Jensen, hey…"

There are hands on his arms, warm, big hands, not his Dad's, not his Mother's, they feel safer than their parent's hands, they feel warmer, calmer… fingers rounding his forearms, tugging, pushing, but not harming, not breaking, not cutting, not painful…

"Jensen!"

He can't breathe. He can't breathe. He can't breathe. He can't…

"Jensen, look at me!"

He can hear, in the distance, the sound of him gasping for air. It's a horrible sound, choking and gasping and wheezing…

" _Ya gonna choke? Jensen, ya gonna choke you filthy boy, ah, you gonna choke? Choke then…"_

…but he can't stop it. Can't stop with his Dad's voice in his head, choking him.

"Jensen, come on, come on, you're safe here. Jensen, breathe, come on…"

His mind is floating, his head feeling detached from his neck, his arms held up only by Jared's arms, dark spots dancing before his eyes, where Jared's face'd been before.

"Just gonna pass out Jensen, 's okay…"

He isn't scared. He wants to feel nothing, he wants that sweet darkness to come. He's not afraid.

He lets go of the moonlight filled room. Darkness is soothing and brings with it air.

-:-

"You with me?"

The sound of Jared's gruff voice spooks him, makes him nearly piss his pants… he doesn't even… notice… what the fuck?

_I should've noticed. What the fuck?_

Letting himself be this vulnerable? Letting anyone just sneak behind his back and do whatever that person wants to him?

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

"Jensen?"

_Jared. Safe. For now._

He turns his head towards the whisper and finds the source sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, near the window.

He closes his eyes and turns his head to the other side. Doesn't want to be seen. Doesn't want to see.

"Wh't h'ppnd?"

His throat feels raw as if he'd screamed himself hoarse. Maybe he did, can't remember.

"You were dreaming."

"Yeah…"

"And then you couldn't breathe and you passed out."

He nods.

"'s okay."

_No, 's not okay. 's not okay, it will never be okay. Never. Until I die._

"Yeah, yeah…"

"You wanna… talk about it?"

_Talk? Fuck talking._

"No."

"Alright, no talking. Just had to ask… you know… 's what I do."

He nods. Yeah, 's what Jared does… asks questions, looks at you and talks to you and makes you talk and makes you look and makes you fall apart.

He doesn't wanna fall apart again. He just wants to lose himself in the pillow, feeling ashamed being watched like this by Jared. He can feel the guy's eyes at the side of his head; he doesn't wanna be seen, watched, talked to. He just wants to be alone. Wants to run away again. Away from everyone.

"Jensen, don't run away again, alright?"

He wishes Jared would just shut the fuck up. He can't stand the sound of Jared's voice right now, wants to claw out his veins, rather than to be here and listen to Jared and be analyzed by the guy's eyes.

He can't even stand the sound of his own heart beating. Can't stand the sound of himself breathing, Jared's breathing.

"Jensen, don't run, okay?"

_Shut up._

"Jensen?"

_Shut the fuck up._

He can hear Jared sigh behind him.

He pushes his head deeper into the pillow, wanting to block out any sounds.

"Okay then, I'll… I'll be right here."

_Fuck, go away. Go away! GO AWAY!_

"Yeah." He croaks, wishing that this could the end of the conversation and that there would be no more conversations until the day that he dies.

"Jensen…"

There is a tear threatening to spill out of his eye, but he pushes his cheek deeper into the pillow, letting the fabric swallow it up.

_Don't go away. Sorry, no. Don't leave me._

"I won't run." He whispers, not wanting Jared to know how close he's to crying.

"Good… good."

_I won't. Just don't leave me._

**The End. (but more to come)  
**


End file.
